


P is for Passionate Sex

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Passionate Sex, Smut, slight dom!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Cas finally gets to fuck the reader after being horny all day





	P is for Passionate Sex

“Cas!” You squeaked when he pressed you against the front door you had just shut.

“You are.. so beautiful,” he mumbled in an even deeper tone than usual, pausing in the middle to press his lips against yours. Your eyes widened in a mixture of surprise, not expecting this out of nowhere; paired with the fact that he was rushing into this with a sense of urgency you hadn’t felt at his hands ever.

“Oh!” You cried when his hips ground forwards against yours, his bulge obvious against your thigh.

Your hands reached out to grab the lapels of his coat, needing something to steady yourself with or you worried that your legs might collapse underneath you. He shook his head and grabbed your hands in his, pinning them up above your head in one hand while the other held him up against the door over you. You squirmed a bit, but his grip was tight and you knew you had no choice but to stand there and take whatever it was that he was planning on giving you.

His mouth went back to yours, swallowing any sounds you let out while his hips continued to roll into yours. He pulled back a little to slot one of his thighs in between yours and you eagerly rocked against it, needing some friction to take the edge off.

Suddenly he was releasing you, letting your hands fall to your sides.

You leaned against the door and panted, eyeing him wordlessly as you waited for him to say whatever was going on in his head.

“I- I’m sorry, that was all very sudden,” he frowned at himself. “Do you mind?”

You lifted an eyebrow while your chest continued to rise and fall heavily. “The only thing you should be apologizing for is leaving a girl high and dry like that.”

“Oh,” he looked earnestly into your eyes, “Y/N, I am very sorry.”

“I didn’t mean- you know what, it doesn’t matter. Were you planning on escalating this any further or will I have to look after myself.”

He took your hand without saying anything else, and before you could realize what was happening you were being thrown lightly onto your bed.

You blew a strand out of your face, deciding not to ruin the mood by complaining about how suddenly he had flown with you.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “I just really need you. It’s been hard to avoid doing that all day.”

“Stop apologizing, this a pretty great confidence boost.”

He grinned fondly down at you before shrugging out of his coat. You got off of the bed and pressed your lips back to his, and you shared a heated kiss while you eagerly undid the buttons of his shirt. Once you got it open all the way you pushed it and his blazer jacket off, never breaking the kiss.

When your hands reached for his belt, his tongue swiped across your bottom lip to hint at what he wanted. You opened your mouth for him while you unlooped his belt.

He pulled back for a brief second to grab your shirt and yank it over your head, flinging it to the ground. His hands slid up your arms to the straps of your bra, before dipping down to undo the clasp. Once that was off, he pushed you back onto the bed. He kneeled at your feet, grabbing at the waistband of your pants and pulling them off along with your panties. Your socks came off in the tangled mess and they all lay forgotten on the floor near the bed.

He leaned down over you and cupped your jaw with one hand, his lips meeting yours again. It was hot, eager, desperate, and you never knew that you could crave someone the way that you craved him right at that moment.

His dick ground against your bare pussy, still covered in his pants and boxers. You whimpered softly into his mouth before reaching up with your feet to slip his trousers down. Once they got low enough he kicked them the rest of the way off, leaving him in just his underwear.

You rolled the pair of you over, his surprise and the momentum letting him fall under you easily. You straddled his waist, hovering over the soft material covering his cock. You experimentally rolled your hips down over him and planted your hands on his chest, closing your eyes as your clit rubbed against the cloth.

Castiel remained still under you, not completely used to you being on top. You leaned down and slid your hands to where his were limp beside him and slowly pulling them up over his head, mimicking the position he had you in just minutes earlier.

He lifted his head and his mouth brushed against yours while your boobs hung heavy between you both, your nipples skimming his chest lightly. You ground down on him a few more times before slowly slinking down between his legs. You looked up at him from where you were between his thighs, your hands resting on the waistband of his underwear.

His hips bucked up lightly. “Please,” he whimpered brokenly.

You nodded and licked your lips in anticipation as you rolled his boxers down slowly. His dick rose up to lay heavy on his stomach, and you winced slightly at how red and sore it looked. It was obvious that he wasn’t lying when he said he had needed you all day.

There was a steady stream of precome beading out of the tip, and you reached out to grab the base of his dick and held it up.

Castiel squirmed around you, fighting the primal urge to just flip you over and to slam himself inside, to take you. You slapped the tip lightly against your lips, and that seemed to be the thing that broke him. His grace pulled you up to put your face level with his, and before you could blink he had rolled you over.

“My turn again,” he muttered breathlessly. He pecked your lips and dropped his hands to your thighs, holding them tight and dragging them up and over his shoulders. Your hands gripped his arms as he lined his cock up against your soaked folds.

He looked deeply into your eyes, and you felt like he was reading something that was carved into your soul. Whatever he saw, he kept eye contact with you as he slowly pushed in. Your hands squeezed his biceps, your nails leaving little crescent shapes there while he slowly pushed in. Your eyes fluttered shut, and in response, he bottomed out harshly. Your eyes shot open and your hands fell from his arms and went to your chest, tweaking your nipples while he growled lowly in his throat.

“Your eyes stay open,” he commanded, jaw set while he never looked away in the slightest. “And your pleasure comes from me.” With that, his hands pulled yours away from your nipples. His fingers laced between yours, effectively pinning you down while his thumbs rubbed small circles into the backs of your hands.

Your hips thrusted up and you clenched tightly around him, trying to urge him to move. You could see the twitch of his mouth as a groan threatened to escape.

He drew his hips back at a snail’s pace, and you were about to ask him to actually do something when you saw his resolve harden. His hips slammed forwards suddenly and then he stilled again, his eyes tracing your face as if he was memorizing it before they returned to yours. When he saw the blank look you shot him over the teasing, he chuckled.

His head hung between his shoulders and he dropped it to your neck, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses to it as his hips started up a steady pace. He made sure to grind his pelvis into your clit every time his cock was in as deep as it could, the head bumping against your G spot in a way that left you seeing stars.

When he deemed himself done with your neck, he brought his mouth back up to your lips. You opened yours straight away, granting him access.

He stopped thrusting and began to grind against you, his dick pushing almost painfully against your cervix as you swore lightly. The pleasure was getting to be a lot, and at this point you weren’t kissing so much as panting and moaning against each other’s mouths.

He let go of your hands, one of his making its way up to twist into your hair and the other holding your hip in a bruising grip. His hips picked up the same pace; quick, hard thrusts, but it felt as if his entire body was molded against yours.

“Are you- are you close?” He managed to get out through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, _shit_!” A particularly hard thrust from him had you scooting up the bed a few inches, and your hands wound around his neck to hold him close to you. The hand on your hip drifted down to your clit, and he rubbed it while his mouth rested against yours, lips moving lazily occasionally, but other than that the two of you were just relishing each other’s presence.

Sparks were instantly flying from the bundle of nerves, and they aided the knot that was growing in your stomach. You clenched tightly around him, the air in the room felt electrifying and you couldn’t get enough of it, trying to practically weld his body to yours.

You felt yourself hurtle head first towards your climax, and your nails raked down his back as you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

“Y/N,” he growled out, and you brought your face back into his line of view, eyes meeting his. His tongue darted out to wet his lips while his thrusts became quicker but with less of a rhythm, and his fingers on your clit sped up, It was clear he was trying to get you off before him.

“Cas! I’m gonna come,” you moaned out in a broken voice, your cunt spasming around him in your attempt to get him as close as you were.

“Come for me,” he ordered in a gruff moan, and at the sound of how wrecked his voice was, you came.

Your hands flitted up and down his back, his arms, his neck, not being able to settle on one spot as you came hard, the power of it surpassing any other orgasm you’ve ever had. Your pussy squeezed around him tightly and his hips stilled, letting you milk him of his cum. He whispered how much he loved you against your lips softly, his gentle words contrasting with the tight grip both of his hands had on your waist as he kissed you sloppily. It was a mess of tongues and teeth, but neither of you cared, craving the intimacy after the intensity.

When he finished coming his hips thrusted a few more times, pushing his cum in deep while bits seeped out around his cock. He pulled out when you whimpered from the sensitivity and rolled down to lay on his back beside you.

“That was… wow,” you giggled, not feeling capable of saying anything more complex than that even as hundreds of adjectives flashed through your mind.

“I apologize if that was too much,” he said bashfully before turning his head to face yours.

“Hey,” you said softly, one of your hands reaching over to cup his jaw. “You don’t get to keep apologizing for things I should be thanking you for. Pretty sure you’ve hit your limit for today. Besides, that was practically a religious experience, it was incredible.”

“Well, I am an angel of- oh I see, that was a metaphor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
